


Mr Sandman (Bring Me A Dream) [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Cuddling, DinOT3, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Ian, Alan, and Ellie need to give a lecture in a small college town in California. Unfortunately, hotel reservations got screwed up, resulting in one incredibly small hotel room. Ian decides to take full advantage of the situation.[A recording of a fic by the_technicolor_whiscash]





	Mr Sandman (Bring Me A Dream) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mr Sandman (Bring Me A Dream)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524863) by [the_technicolor_whiscash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/mr%20sandman.mp3) | **Size:** 9.70 MB | **Duration:** 14:04min

  
---|---


End file.
